


Fantasies

by florascerbic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Femslash June, Lesbian, Masturbation, PWP, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florascerbic/pseuds/florascerbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is pissed at Tony. Additionally, there's so much sexual tension between Pepper and Natasha that you would need a knife sharper than both their intellects to cut through it. And their eyebrows. That's pretty sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Marvel. I marvel at their hotness. It all evens out.
> 
> Warning: I started this fic when I was drunk. I also spelled drunk like druk. So uh yeah. Fair warning. This is apparently where my mind goes.
> 
> Also this fic is really just smut so if you're not looking for that, good wishes to you and I hope you find a nice smut-free fic elsewhere.

There were several reasons that Natasha Romanov liked the name Black Widow. The first was that it denoted her impressive standing in the Red Room Academy. The second was that it sounded very dramatic, and she found a certain satisfaction in that. The third was that the men who slept with her were often found dead shortly after. The female black widow spider had a tendency to eat her mate. Natasha’s various male partners also had a tendency to meet bitter ends, and usually not without her influence.

It wasn’t that Natasha hated them, or even particularly disliked them. It was simply that she had a job to do, and sex was a weapon in her arsenal that she used as necessary. Men were so very, very easy.

 _What would it be like_ , Natasha wondered, _to have sex just for the sake of it_. Her disillusionment with the whole process was magnified with each encounter. The men she had been with had been woefully incompetent, and she had had few repeat partners (necrophilia had never really appealed to her). Normally she seduced them because it was by far the easiest way to make them vulnerable. Once past the thin façade of bravado, men were all neediness and barely-contained desire. Their weakness got them killed. Natasha felt little remorse. They had needed elimination for various reasons, and Natasha was ruthlessly efficient. These days she was working for the Avengers, however, and she had few chances to use her typical method of assassination. These stupidly heroic men were all about the big guns and explosions—they had no time for the intricacies of seduction and deception. _Subtlety is dead_ she thought, rolling her eyes. Seriously, what did a girl have to do to have someone with a brain on her team?

As if on cue, Natasha’s cell phone buzzed, and the name Pepper Potts scrolled across the screen. Now there was someone who had her shit together. Natasha grinned and tapped her phone.

“Yeeesss?”

“Romanov. I need you to report to my office for a debriefing. Tony’s being himself again.”

“As in he’s fucking everything up?”

“As I said, the usual.”

“Be there in 10.” Natasha smiled to herself as she disconnected. This was the third time this week Tony had done something stupid and Pepper had called in her help to save his ass. Either Tony had become even more of an idiot recently or Pepper had picked a favorite. Regardless, Natasha got the chance to chat with one of the most sensible people she knew, and that was enough to make her day.

***

 _Tap taptap tap tap_. It was 11:00, and Pepper was midway through answering a slew of emails with as much political correctness as she could manage. _I’m very sorry about your window, sir. Your complaint has been recorded and you will receive compensation as soon as possible._ Tony, Tony. It would be one thing if it had been a meaningful accident, but the reality was far from that—Tony had been testing out a new feature on his suit and the resulting minor explosion had shattered most of the windows on a city block. Why couldn’t he do his experimentation elsewhere? Now Pepper was stuck apologizing to countless strangers whose high-rise apartments were suddenly quite drafty. Unfortunately, responsibility was nowhere in Tony’s vocabulary.

Beside her, Monitor 3 beeped helpfully. _Black Widow has entered the building_. Finally, someone she didn’t have to apologize to on behalf of someone else. Pepper took a deep breath and glanced at her reflection on the computer screen. There was something about Romanov that made her slightly self-conscious. She had just finished straightening the front of her sleek gray suit when she heard the arrival of the elevator.

As Natasha stalked her way out of the elevator, all wild curls and fierceness, Pepper allowed herself a small smile. She opened the crisp binder containing Natasha’s assignment to make sure everything was in order and then proffered it to the other redhead. Natasha sat, crossing her legs in that frustratingly sexy way of hers, and offered a smile in return.

“Recent intelligence has led us to believe that Jason Heinven is going to be transferred from his original location to a new, higher security one tonight.” Pepper explained, crisp as the binder.

“The missing-presumed-dead politician?”

“The very same. The problem is, Tony had been on this case for quite a while and then got his cover blown when he got into an argument at a bar. Something about proper watering of succulents. The point is, I need someone to intervene during the move and recover Mr. Heinven. Additionally, I know you won’t need to blast through everything with the finesse of a charging rhino. Precision would be preferable.”

“They won’t even notice he’s missing. Particularly when they’re unconscious.”

“Perfect.”

“Anything else?” Natasha raised an eyebrow. Maddening. Absolutely maddening.

“You get to use Tony’s pretty new car. And if I get one more email about property damage because of that boy, you can keep it. There have to be SOME consequences.” Pepper tossed her a set of car keys and raised her own eyebrow in hopefully an equally sexy way.

“Thanks Cilantro.” Natasha said. She rose, and Pepper’s eyes were drawn irresistibly to her sleek black bodysuit. How was anyone so perfect? Trying to resist the lure to stare, she looked at Natasha’s face, and found the other woman’s eyes lingering on her. Pepper felt a sudden, overwhelming urge to kiss her. She blinked. Resist. The moment passed, and Natasha turned and began to walk away.

“It’s Pepper!” she called, a delayed response. Unobserved, she stopped pretending not to look and watched Natasha stroll out, her hips swaying. Goddammit.


	2. Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Natasha have jobs to do. However, they only kind of do them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains (kind of) sex. And some voyeurism. The tags come into play, lets put it that way. Honestly there's not much else in here.

Natasha stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the garage. As the doors closed seamlessly, she let out a breath that she hadn’t known she’d been holding. It had been ages since she’d felt nervous talking to someone attractive—normally she was so confident in her own powerful sexuality that the other party was unintimidating. Now, for some reason, Pepper was setting her on edge. She had caught herself staring at Pepper’s perfect features, silhouetted against the windows. Talk about a dream girl. Tony had no idea how lucky he was.

The elevator descended smoothly and rapidly down the length of Stark Industry’s Tower, and the doors opened directly onto Tony’s obscene collection of cars. Natasha clicked the unlock button on her new keyring and was rewarded with an answering beep three cars down. She strolled down the line to a sleek black sportscar. Natasha was momentarily confused by the lack of doorhandles, and then glanced once more to her keyring to discover that she didn’t even need to touch the car. She clicked another button, and the doors rose like wings to welcome her into the vehicle.

The woman slid into the car, relishing in the feel of leather. She closed the doors behind her and settled in to look at her folder full of files. Her new assignment was typical—nothing that would require someone of her expertise, yet Pepper must have assigned her for a reason. Natasha’s thoughts began to wander from Pepper’s reasons to Pepper’s cheekbones, then to Pepper’s thighs and hands and her back in that one dress she had and well. It was only when Natasha was fully distracted from her work and horny as fuck when it dawned on her. Pepper hadn’t given her the assignment because Natasha was the only one who could do it. She had used it as an excuse to simultaneously punish Tony for his misbehavior and favor Natasha with a new car. Brilliant.

Natasha leaned her head back against the headrest, chuckling. It was no wonder that Pepper could keep track of a massive corporation AND the Avengers—she knew exactly what made people tick, and used those details to encourage or police them so that everything ran smoothly. God, that precision, that control...suddenly, Natasha was hit with an idea that was both exhilarating and a little vindictive. Tony Stark might get to date the breathtaking Pepper Potts, but that didn’t mean he was the only person who appreciated her.

Natasha glanced briefly at her notes—she had plenty of time before she had to be anywhere for this assignment—and then double-checked that the garage was still deserted. Slowly, she slid her right hand down the front of her suit so that it rested between her legs. She left it there for a few moments, just breathing. The suit was a reasonable insulator, but thin, and she could feel the warmth of her own hand. Already, she could feel her heartbeat, throbbing insistently and emanating from between her thighs. It had been too long since she’d done this.

Natasha slid her hips lower in the driver’s seat of Tony’s car. She spread her knees and began to tease herself through the suit, running her nails up and down her thighs and skimming her vulva just enough to drive herself crazy. Finally, she stretched her hand down so that her fingers were digging deep into her suit and her palm was pressed up against her pubic bone. Perfect. Closing her eyes and allowing images of Pepper to swim through her mind, she began to move.

***

“Yes, the shipment needs to be in as soon as possible.” Pepper said firmly. She was speaking through her wireless to yet another frustrating supplier (why did they always seem to be running low on what she needed?) while typing up an unrelated but urgent business proposal. Inwardly, she contemplated getting a secretary for her secretary. Unfortunately, there was only so much one could delegate, particularly when everything had to be so goddamn top secret.

“Yes. No. Thank you. I’ll expect it by Monday. Goodbye.” Pepper sighed as she hung up the phone. One of those days. She finished typing up the proposal and sent it off to the appropriate people, then did one of her perfunctory checks of the security system through her computer. Normal activity, normal activity…the janitor had skipped the conference room AGAIN, she would have to mention that to someone…wait. Why was that car still in the garage? Pepper must have sent Natasha down with the keys 20 minutes ago. Had she gotten lost?

Pepper enlarged the security screen and then zoomed in on the car. Everything looked normal, except…ah. Natasha was IN the car, she just hadn’t left yet. What was she doing? The sheaf of papers looked to be scattered on the seat next to her, and she didn’t seem like she was about to start the car…suddenly Pepper flushed red with a combination of embarrassment and rapid arousal. She zoomed in further. Yes, Natasha Romanov was sitting there, in the garage of Stark Industries, touching herself in Iron Man’s favorite new car. Ohhhhh. Oh my. Pepper’s mind was immediately filled with a thousand reasons why this was wrong. And yet. Pepper leaned in closer so she could see what was happening. Just to make sure. Suddenly, with the decision making power that only the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company could make, Pepper decided to take a brief coffee break. Now. She directed the doors to only open with her approval, then carefully unlocked one of the drawers in her desk while keeping her eyes trained on the screen. She pulled out a sleek silver vibrator, subtle enough to be a curio on her desk, and slipped it under her skirt to her favorite position. Pepper switched it on, moaning slightly as it sent shivers through her. She minimized the screen with Natasha on it—after all, if she really started to watch she’d be a flustered wreck by her lunch meeting—and returned to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this is kind of written for Anarfea's Femslash June? But I have no idea how to submit it so I'm just writing it here really. If there's a tag I use or something please let me know?


End file.
